


Cheer Up

by NihilismBot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drift is There For a Bit, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismBot/pseuds/NihilismBot
Summary: Rodimus is feeling a bit down, it's up to perfect boyfriend, Thunderclash, to cheer him up!





	Cheer Up

Watching Rodimus mingle among his crew at Swerve's, Thunderclash could tell that there was something wrong. When he was happy, genuinely happy, the young prime laughed easy. Now, he only smiled and grinned, no laughter actually leaving his lips. Where his hands normally gestured wildly as he spoke, now they remained crossed on the table in front of him. Small things like this, almost screaming out to Thunderclash letting him know Rodimus was feeling down. Still, if his Prime wanted to maintain the illusion of happiness for his crew, Thunderclash would leave it be for the time.

Drift sat next to Thunderclash almost without his noticing. “I wish I knew what was bothering him too,” Drift smiled.

“I'm glad you see it. I was worried I may have been overreacting but knowing his dearest friend agrees puts my mind at ease,” said Thunderclash.

Drift laughed a little, “I think you stole the 'dearest friend' title from me.” Drift lowered his voice suggestively, “Though I guess we were never as close as you two.”

Thunderclash felt his face plates heat with mild embarrassment. “Ah well. It is a great honor to be trusted and valued so much by a Prime.”

Another small laugh from Drift, more an amused hum, and then a brief moment of silence. “You're still new to Rodimus, I wanted to reassure you that there is something wrong. Just... Try and cheer him up alright?”

“Of course,” Thunderclash nodded. “Thank you.”

–

Thunderclash waited for Rodimus to leave the bar on his own accord. Once the purple mech had left, Thunderclash didn't even have to ask before Drift was standing to allow him to leave their shared booth. He thanked the swordsmech then started a fast pace to catch up with his partner.

“Captain,” Thunderclash called out to get Rodimus' attention, “I would like a word with you if you have a moment.”

Rodimus turned took look at him with the first genuine smile Thunderclash had seem from him all night. “You don't have to call me 'Captain,' Thunders.” The smaller mech reached out his hand looking for Thunderclash's own.

Thunderclash was quick to hold Rodimus' hand in his own, smiling at the constant warmth of the smaller hand. “It would be improper for me to put our relationship above your authority.”

“I meant no one really calls me 'Captain' much.” The grip on Thunderclash's hand tightened. “What did you want to talk about?”

Thunderclash considered Rodimus' behavior at the bar. “Perhaps it would be best if we spoke in private.”

From how Rodimus' optics darkened and his smile turned to a wicked grin, Thunderclash could see that his words had been misinterpreted. “In private? Well, my habsuite is nearby.”

He supposed he could improvise if needed.

The habsuite wasn't as “nearby” as Rodimus suggested, but the longer walk next to his sparkmate was nothing that Thunderclash was about to complain about. They kept a light casual conversation as they walked, but even a silent walk would have been pleasant for the large mech. Any time that he got to spend with his Prime was time he treasured.

Once they had arrived to the habsuite, Rodimus was quick to lock the door then go lounge on his bed. “So,” Rodimus spoke in a husky tone, “you wanted to talk?”

The proposition was tempting, but he promised Drift to cheer up his friend. Not that this wouldn't be effective in some way, but it certainly didn't address the problem. Thunderclash sat next to Rodimus, who looked clearly confused by the act. “At the bar, you seemed... Distant. Is something troubling you?”

Rodimus opened and closed his mouth as he tried to recover from the mood whiplash. “Nothing important.”

Thunderclash took one of Rodimus' hands and pressed it to his lips. “If it's bothering you, it must be important.”

The sports car looked at Thunderclash's face then away as he took his hand back. “I think this whole journey was a mistake. Or me leading it was a mistake anyway. I thought this would be the sort of responsibility I could handle, just an easy trip to some unknown destination. No one was supposed to die. Dying was **really** supposed to be off the table for this one. Like, the war's over, so death should probably stop too, right? But not everyone who's put their trust in me has come out of this. I don't... We can't go back to Cybertron, but... am I the right one to lead them forward?”

The response was more than Thunderclash had been expecting. “No one thing that I say can convince you of anything and I don't expect it to.” Thunderclash put an arm around Rodimus, gently stroking his upper arm as he spoke. “ You are, without a doubt in my mind, the perfect person to lead this quest. Death is an inevitability no matter what is happening, death is everywhere. That it happened with you in charge is mere coincidence.” Thunderclash leaned down to kiss Rodimus' cheek.

“You have an indomitable spirit that this quest could not survive without.” Thunderclash kissed Rodimus' neck. “It's natural to doubt yourself, but know that this quest needs you, do you understand?”

Rodimus ran his glossa along his lips. “I did but then you kissed my neck and my thoughts sort of...went somewhere else...”

Thunderclash smiled then took Rodimus' hand and pressed it to his lips. “Perhaps I can continue this a different way.”

The larger mech got off the bed and knelt on the floor between Rodimus' knees. “You're the most courageous mech I know, never shying away from a challenge.” Thunderclash lifted one of Rodimus' legs and began kissing up its length. He started at the tip of his foot, moving up to his ankle, glossa briefly tracing the smooth metal of the exhaust pipes on his shins before moving higher to his knee. With his free hand, Thunderclash smoothed the plating of Rodimus' outer thigh.

“You never hesitate to help others, you never worry about how aiding others could hurt you. You have a generous spark, something I feel most bots overlook.” His mouth once again moved upwards kissing along the plating of Rodimus' inner thigh, glossa teasing along the sensitive joint where leg met pelvis, close but not touching the smaller mech's covered interface panels.

Rodimus whined, his vents stirring to life. He spread his legs apart and rolled his hips forward to encourage his partner. Thunderclash's helm was too far to grip, so Rodiumus settled for tangling his fingers in the sheets of the berth.

Thunderclash debated prolonging Rodimus' waiting, but decided that this was about pleasuring his Prime, not teasing him. Soft kisses peppered Rodimus' valve cover until it slid open. Thunderclash's vents turned on with a roar that was hard to ignore. He reset his vocalizer and tried to regain some composure. “Ah, well... I suppose I don't need to tell you how attractive you are as well. And you have the single most lovely valve I've seen.” He looked up to see Rodimus grinning down at him. He wasn't laughing as him at least.

“If it's so pretty, why not have a taste?” Rodimus teased.

In that moment, Primus himself could not have kept Thunderclash from putting his lips on Rodimus' valve. He licked down the length of the slit, gently parting the folds with his glossa as he licked back up. Lips wrapped around Rodimus' outer node and he gave it a gentle suck. His hands roamed the expanse of Rodimus' thighs, keeping them in place as he continued his work.

Rodimus' fans spun wildly, cycling out hot air as best they could with his already too-hot core. He arched forward to grab one of Thunderclash's finials and pull him closer. “Th-Thunders...” static was heavy in his voice as he moaned.

The larger mech felt his engines rumble from the added contact. He continued lavishing attention on Rodimus' valve, mouth alternating between sucking on the bright blue outer node and lapping up the full length of the hot entrance, noting the distinctive taste of lubricants on his glossa.

Thunderclash gently inserted a finger into Rodimus' valve as he swirled his tongue around the purple mech's outer node. The hand around his finial tightened and there was another static cry from the smaller mech. He kept his movements gentle as he pumped his finger into the slick valve, rubbing the few nodes he could reach.

“Thunders... Please...” another moan from Rodimus. Most static tinged his voice and the words were becoming difficult to make out.

With that encouragement, Thunderclash was adding a second and then a third finger into Rodimus. With his thumb, he rubbed Rodimus' slippery node. This freed up his mouth to continue praising his love. “Sincerely, you are the most beautiful mech I've laid eyes on. Not just the curve of your hips, or your smooth face, or your long legs, or your extravagant spoiler. It's your confidence that makes you beautiful as well. How you walk, how you speak, how you engage others. I... I am humbled to have you as my partner.”

It wasn't clear how much Rodimus was paying attention to Thunderclash. The hand gripping his finial did move to stroke Thunderclash's cheek before said mech hit a notably good combination of inner nodes and the hand went back to gripping.

Thunderclash was torn between watching Rodimus overload or continuing to put his glossa to work, but chose the latter. He lowered his head back down and kissed the sensitive node then went back to giving it the long strokes that made Rodimus writhe beneath him.

Only a few more strokes and Rodimus cried out in overload. His body arching off the berth. His voice coming out as a static moan. His optics glowing a bright blue. Thunderclash felt the extra rush of lubricants in his hand and continued teasing Rodimus through the overload until he was certain the smaller mech was done. He withdrew his fingers, a whimper coming from the mech beneath him.

“Feel better, my Prime?” Thunderclash asked with a smile on his face.

At “Prime,” Rodimus shuddered slightly. “F... Frag me.”

Thunderclash's fans whirred louder. “D-don't you need a moment to recover?”

“Not if you keep saying sweet things about me.”

To that, Thunderclash smiled. “I have plenty of nice things to say about you.”

Thunderclash repositioned them with Rodimus help so that the purple mech was now in his lap. Rodimus' still slick valve rubbed against Thunderclash's pressurized spike.

“You're tenacious, always striving towards your goals never discouraged by the criticisms of others.” Thunderclash kissed Rodimus' cheek then trailed kisses down his neck.

Rodimus moaned, fans spinning back to life. “Ratchet calls that 'reckless.'”

Thunderclash's hands roamed over Rodimus' spoiler, noting how it made the mech shudder. He always hoped the spoiler was sensitive, it was nice to know it indeed was. “Ratchet is a cynic. You have a love of life and of others that he could never imagine.”

Rodimus wrapped his arms around Thunderclash's neck. He began rocking his hips, sliding his valve along Thunderclash's spike.

The wall Thunderclash was leaning on was slightly damp from the condensation the two mechs were causing with their rapidly spinning fans. The cool metal felt nice on Thunderclash's overheated back. The large mech reset his vocalizer again. “I apologize but,” he let out a moan, “I am having trouble thinking of anything besides your appearance to compliment you on right now.”

Rodimus grinned and lifted his hips so the tip of Thunderclash's spike was probing at his entrance. “Say it.”

Thunderclash had to reset his vocalizer again. “Your face is stunning. Simply taking one look at you is enough to light up a lifetime.”

Slowly, Rodimus lowered himself on Thunderclash's spike. At the thick cord filled him, he rested his head on Thunderclash's shoulder and let out a moan. “K-keep going.”

Worried about damaging the delicate decoration, Thunderclash moved his hands from spoiler to hips. “I had loved your flame decal, but even without it, your chest is eye-catching. Powerful, clearly meant to carry the matrix.”

Rodimus rocked his hips. He tried to keep a rhythm, but he was still tired from his previous overload. Thunderclash soon took over, guiding Rodimus' hips as he rode his spike.

“Your whole frame looks more delicate than it is. You are a powerful mech, you have all the capabilities of any warrior but are blessed with the frame of a dancer.” In all honesty, Thunderclash was having difficulty keeping his words from turning into the far less poetic “I like fragging you.” It would have been an accurate statement, but perhaps it would sound shallow.

The pace increased and Thunderclash knew he wouldn't be long, he could only hope the same was true of Rodimus. “You dance divinely. Watching you move is mesmerizing. Even if you're not dancing, all your movements are graceful.”

Thunderclash felt Rodimus' valve clench around him before he even heard the static cry from his partner. Rodimus' thighs tightened around his own. Trying to silence himself, Rodimus crashed his lips into Thunderclash's own.

The smaller mech continued to rock his hips furiously until finally Thunderclash was the one crying out in release. It felt like a fire bursting out from his spike and through his body. A flame teasing all the circuits in his frame. His grip around Rodimus tightened as if he might leave if not kept in place.

Finally, Thunderclash felt the last embers of his overload die out. He loosened his grip on Rodimus, who only took the moment to get off of his spike before settling back to Thunderclash's embrace.

As his energy returned after his powerful overload, Thunderclash lowered them to lay comfortably on the berth.

“Thank you,” Rodimus mumbled against Thunderclash's chest.

“I meant every word. You're a strong leader.”

Rodimus smiled, “When you say it, I can believe it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Very, very late birthday fic for Treble!!!


End file.
